


This Fandom Is Just...Awesome

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Filk, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With apologies to <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=at_f98qOGY0/">The Discovery Channel</a>, with thanks to the mods of snape_potter for hosting a '10 Years of Snarry' celebration and with the indulgence of the readers, I bring you this small token of my love for this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Fandom Is Just...Awesome

(Dialogue)

 _Snarry Fan #1: It's been ten years since the first Snarry story was posted._

 _Snarry Fan #2: Really?_

 _Snarry Fan #1: It kinda makes you want to ~~squee with your friends~~ , ~~write some filthy porn~~ , ~~research an epic AU~~ , ~~design a sparkly icon~~ , ~~create a moving video tribute~~ ..._

 _Snarry Fan #2: Write your first filk?_

 _Snarry Fan #1: Yep._

(Sings)

I love the angry sex  
I love the angsty fic  
I love the mpreg  
I love the throbbing dicks  
I love the AU's  
That change their destinies  
Boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da (twice)

I love his prowling walk  
I love his swooping robe  
I love the way he looms  
I love his large hooked nose  
I love his Dark Mark  
And his bravery  
Boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da (twice)

I love his cupboard  
I love his magic skills  
I love his Parselmouth  
I love his Quidditch spills  
I love his owl and wand  
And his loyalty  
Boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da (twice)

I love the way he hopes  
I love the way he spits  
I love the way they fight  
I love the silly twits  
I love the impertinent brat  
And the ugly git  
Boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da (twice)

I love his emerald orbs  
I love his onyx glare  
I love his lightning bolt  
I love his greasy hair  
I love the Boy-Who-Lived  
And the Half-Blood Prince  
Boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da (repeat until fade)


End file.
